Gorman (TV Series)
Gorman is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a police officer at Grady Memorial Hospital and serves as an antagonist for the first half of Season 5. Description Gorman seems to sexually abuse the women that are brought in to the hospital, stating that they must "work off" their debts for being cared for. He also talks of taking power, indicating his desire to toss Dawn Lerner out of her position as head of the hospital. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Gorman's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he was Dawn's police partner, eventually sharing an unknown award for his years of service. It is possible that he used to live in or near Atlanta before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Alone" Though not appearing, he and his partner "save" Beth Greene from a couple of zombies, and load her into a car with a white cross, taking her to Atlanta. Season 5 "Slabtown" Gorman appears as Beth is getting food from the cafeteria, and he informs her that he was the one who found and “saved” her. He reminds her that everything costs something as she gets her food and suggests that she be a bit friendlier. Gorman walks into Beth's room as she is searching for the lollipop that Noah gave her, with it in his mouth. “Lost something?” He offers Beth a taste, which she refuses, and he forcefully pushes it into her mouth. Dr. Edwards arrives and stops Gorman before he can do anymore. “Girl should’ve been mine,” Gorman says. Edwards tells him that no one belongs to him. Dawn comes by and Gorman threatens Edwards by saying Dawn won’t always be in charge before leaving the room. Gorman walks into Dawn’s office just as Beth finds the spare elevator key. He offers to keep quiet if Beth will be “friendly”. She looks over and sees Joan reanimating. She pretends to go along with it and then smashes a jar of lollipops on his head, knocking him to the ground where he’s bitten in the jugular by Joan. As she is leaving, she passes Dawn in the hallway and tells her Gorman was headed towards her office. As Beth and Noah escape, screams can be heard from Dawn’s office. When Beth is caught trying to escape and brought into Dawn’s office, Gorman’s body can be seen on the floor. "Coda" Gorman's Badge along with Hanson and Jeffries are diplayed in Dawn's office. Death Killed By *Beth Greene (Caused) *Joan (Infected, Alive) *Dawn Lerner (Before Reanimation) After being caught sneaking in Dawn Lerner's office and being pressured into sex in exchange for not telling Dawn, Beth, going along with it, surprised Gorman by bashing him in the head with a bottle, knocking him to the ground. While on the ground, the zombified Joan crawled to him and ripped into his throat and ultimately devoured him. After Dawn walks in and is attacked, she puts both him and the zombified Joan out. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gorman has killed: *Joan (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Dawn Lerner Dawn is his superior officer, who allows him and other officers to take advantage of the women at the hospital. He resents her, and implies that sooner or later she won't be the one in charge and he will be able to do what he wants. Steven Edwards Gorman has an obvious dislike of Edwards and seemingly wants to kill him. He appears to hope that Gavin Trevitt's arrival may make Edwards expendable. Joan Joan is shown to despise Gorman, and presumably tries escaping the hospital as Gorman sexually abuses her. Gorman says that he'll make Joan his again, and after Joan has her arm amputated, Joan cut out her stitches so that she didn't have to be sexually abused by Gorman again, writing "FUCK YOU" into the floor directed at Gorman before killing herself. Beth Greene Gorman saved Beth while she was struggling with a walker. Gorman took a liking to Beth when she first arrived at the hospital, but constantly sexually harassed her. Beth simply ignored Gorman until he forced himself upon her, subtly asking her for sex as a favor in return for him not telling Dawn about Beth sneaking around in her office. Beth, going along with it, surprised Gorman by bashing him in the head and leaving him to be eaten by an undead Joan. Showing no emotion, Beth took Gorman's gun and left his body. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Slabtown" Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Supporting Characters Category:Slabtown